


The Beauty and Music in Life (That the deaf can hear and the blind can see)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Bts Supporting, Bullying, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More tags as the story progresses ;p, Pentagon Main, Wooseokino/Jinhongseok Coming later in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: A series of unfortunate events has caused the loss of vision in one and the inability to hear in the other. When fate brings them together will they be able to face the struggles the world has to offer?But before that how will they be able to communicate? How will they acknowledge one another when one is unable to see the beauty and the other unable to hear the music in each other?





	1. A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> That summary got me cringing hard xD But I've been thinking about this kind of scenario for 2 years and got to thinking, why not write it down starting with a group I have fallen in love with recently? Anyways BTS will be here and there so that's why I have them listed as supporting,  
> Also Yeo One's brother (you'll see who it is soon) Is 9 while he is 5.and his little brother is also 3 ;p

March 26

"Umma!" The little boy raced down the steps of the school staircase when he saw his mother arrive. Even though it did consist of a measly five steps, he managed to trip on the third step and fall face down towards the ground, when suddenly, he felt his mother's arms grasp his body and swing him around just like he was flying.

"Umma, it tickles!" He laughed wildly as the wind gently kissed the sensitive insides of his earlobe and his mother's hand came out to tickle him in large circles on his stomach.

"Aish, I thought Changgie said he wasn't ticklish anymore."

"Umma!" Changgu pouted and looked at the ground in defeat.

Mrs. Yeo laughed lightly at her son's cute reaction then turned towards his kindergarten teacher and bowed slightly at a 45° angle.  
"Thank you so much for waiting with Changgu, I hope waiting 30 minutes wasn't too much of a problem, I had to arrange a few things," Mrs.Kim said with a knowing smile and wink that Changgu failed to catch.  
"Don't worry, his cousin stayed with him and just left a minute ago."  
"Umma! I'm hungry!" Changgu whined while clutching his grumbling stomach "Can we go home now?."  
"Ah ok honey, bye Yoobin!" Mrs.Kim piggybacked a tired Changgu to the car while waving to the teacher.

The moment she buckled her son into the booster seat and drove towards their house, Changgu started drifting into sleep but tried to fight it to get out the question that had been bugging him all day..

"Umma?" Changgu managed to ask after a minute of fighting the sleepies, "Is Appa gonna be back soon?"

"Yes honey, your Appa will be back from the military in a few weeks, he said he was sorry for missing your birthday tomorrow."

"It's ok Umma, as long as I get to see him." Satisfied with the knowledge of seeing his father soon, Changgu let the sleepies win the fight this time. 

Changgu was still drowsy when his mom pulled into the driveway of their house so he let her carry him to the door. Upon entry Changgu was awakened to the sound of snoring when his mother opened the door, he looked into the living room to see 2 sleeping figure with tissues littered all over the couch while cartoons played, the same image he had left with in the morning. . "I thought the medicine was supposed to heal hyung immediately Umma." 

"Don't worry Changgu, the medicine will heal him, maybe tomorrow, though." One of the figures had stirred awake on the couch to the sound of voices in the room, he noticed the two figures by the television and gave them a tired smile that was followed by a light cough. Changgu happily ran into his hyung's arms as his mother walked into the kitchen, calling out a meal of chicken soup and cookies to be ready in 10 and warning Changgu not to be too loud for the sake of his still sleeping little brother.

"Why aren't you better hyung? 

"It's just the sick season of the year for your hyung." Changgu pouted at him.

"But you always get sick near my birthday, and then you have to lie on the couch during the party." Changgu took out his birthday album and pointed to the yearly pictures of him beside the cake, aside from the smiling little boy beside the cake in the photo, a figure on the couch was seen in the background, tissues visible in a white mass on the floor. 

"Maybe this year hyung will get better tomorrow, he doesn't want *cough* to miss your big surprise." Changgu perked up at the word surprise. 

"What surprise?"

"You'll see tomorrow-" 

"Here's your chicken soup Hwitaek, I'll be back with the cookies Changgu." Mrs. Yeo set the bowl on the little table by the sick boy and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, appearing to drop the plate of chocolate chip goodies beside the soup and going upstairs to start the laundry. 

"Let's eat hyung!" The sound of cartoon characters was the only noise that lingered in the room as the two ate. Changgu happily munched on his cookies while Hwitaek sipped on his soup. When they were finished, Changgu put the dishes in the sink and ran back to Hwitaek, snuggling into his chest, his little brother was still sleeping soundly, never waking the whole time. Changgu let out a loud yawn. 

"Food always makes you sleepy. That means we should *cough* take a nap, I'm tired too." 

"I'm not tired *yawn* I can't lose to the sleepies agai-." Changgu already drifted out of consciousness before his war with sleep could even start. Hwitaek wheezed out a laugh at his little brother, the coughs stopping him from laughing anymore, he eventually closed his eyes as well several minutes after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changgu couldn't tell what time it was but someone had lifted him up and propped him up on their shoulder, he could feel Hwitaek being propped onto the other shoulder, his little brother was probably lifted up earlier by his mom. His mom was never this strong to carry both of them but something about the figure seemed familiar and secure so he let it be for now. He couldn't make sense of his surroundings as the figure brushed his teeth, changed him into his jammies, and placed him back beside Hwitaek in bed, he had his own room but preferred his hyungs bed most of the time. 

"Growing boys need to sleep on a proper bed, goodnight Changgu." He felt a light kiss on his forehead as he heard the door shut, he snuggled back into Hwitaek as he went back to sleep................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

March 27

Changgu woke up to the sound of his little brother crying, he waited a minute for his mom to come and up calm him, but when the minute ended and the crying showed no sign of stopping, and with his brother absent from the room, Changgu took it upon himself to calm his little brother so that he can prove to his mom how much of a big boy he is.

"Hyunggu, I'm coming." Changgu suddenly realized he was sick as he felt a headache and cold hit him as he tried to get out of Hwitaek's bed. But Hyunggu was crying, and Changgu doesn't like hearing his brother be upset so he forced himself into a crawl to get to his room, he only realized that the crying had stopped when he managed to get to the room, looking up at the figure standing by the bed, tickling Hyunggu to make him giggle. Changgu doesn't know if it was his sickness or the person who was in the room that made him start crying as the person turned around and caught his gaze. Changgu frantically crawled towards the figure so that he could be pulled into a big hug, his tear stains pooling on the chest of his father.


	2. No, it isn't a scene from that scary movie you watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple vacation for a family of 5, all vacations have their ups and downs, but it can't get any lower than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAN AN'SSS SIDE, this is taking place in the "beginning of march" So a few weeks before where Yeo one's story currently it.  
> You're going to have to bear with me this one I have a good history of doing really bad on the second chapter xD
> 
> Yan an = 5  
> Yeunjung = 2  
> Jinho = 8
> 
> Grab a Cinnamon bun - O O O O O O O O O O (Don't judge me I only know how to make donut shaped cinnamon buns)  
> And enjoy <3

March 2

The sunlight gleamed on the boy's face as he looked up at the sky happily after stepping out of the airport, his mom was right when she said the skies in San Diego are nowhere near as foggy and the air isn't as polluted as it is in Shanghai.

"Isn't it nice here Yan an?" The Chinese boy looked up at his mother and nodded, his little sister ran up and tugged at his sleeve.

"Gege! Can we get some ice cream?" She pointed at the ice cream stand across the street, Yan an laughed at her. "Yeunjung, You have to ask mama." 

"Mama can we go to the ice cream stand?" 

"We can go after your brother and father get the suitcases." So the trio sat in a comfortable silence for a while, taking in the sights of what America had to offer. After 10 minutes their brother and father had finally walked out of the airport with the luggage. 

"Baba! Look it's an ice cream stand!" Yan an's brother pointed at the same vendor across the street, their mother laughed at the coincidence. Yeunjung's face lit up and grabbed their older brothers arm "Let's go Hyung!"

"Then let's go shall we?" Yeunjung screamed in delight as the family crossed the street towards the vendor selling ice cream, having been the only one with any English knowledge, their dad ordered all their favorite, 5 simple, delectable chocolate ice cream cones. 

"Look the hotel is only a 10-minute walk from here." Their dad spoke as he glanced over the map while they finished their ice cream. 

"Well that saves us some money from a cab, let's start walking." At the suggestion of their mother, they started walking to the hotel, stopping several times to stop Yeunjung from running off into the road. 

"Maybe we should have brought the stroller." Their mother said after the 5th time they had to grab Yeunjung off the edge of the road. 

"It's fine, her 2-year-old legs need an exercise, look the hotel is right across the street." The family focused their attention on the large building across the street, 5 gold stars rested under the name of the hotel, signaling it's promise of a luxurious experience, albeit a pricey one but the family was well off thanks to their dad being vice president for some company back in Shanghai but Yan an was too young and not curious enough to learn anything about the it.

After they received their room key from the front desk, they found their room after a few minutes and upon opening the door, the kids let out a little gasp at how nice the room was, all scrambling to be the first one on the brown puffy couch. 

"Hey, Jinho! Don't forget about the suitcases." Their older brother grumbled as he had to give up his room on the couch for his younger siblings, but obliged quickly to avoid a scolding from their mom.  
After everything was settled and rooms were assigned, the family headed out to sightsee, their parents brought them to a beach where they spent the rest of the day sunbathing and swimming, a relaxing day for all. After dinner at a nearby restaurant, the family headed back to the hotel to rest well for the next day. 

Yan an was sent to his room with Jinho after they washed up, Yeunjung staying with the parents because of her age.

"Jinho?" His brother hummed in response. "Can you sing a lullaby for me?" For an 8-year-old, his brother had a wonderfully relaxing voice and Yan an always enjoyed falling asleep to it.

"Of course Yan annie, what song do you want?" Jinho asked as he crawled into the bed beside the younger.

"I don't know, can you sing the whatever comes to mind?" And with that request, Korean lyrics to an unknown ballad filled the room, it must be one of the songs he picked up in the orphanage Yan an thought to himself as he felt his eyes start to shut. 

"들리지 않는 널 듣으려 애쓰다~~" Yan an drifted into sleep as the last syllable left Jinho's mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family had been able to tour almost every area they could in San Diego, and with a day left before their departure, they decided to spend it in the biggest outlet in California, when they arrived there, Yan an felt a little overwhelmed by a large amount of stores that seemed to surround him.

"Are you sure this was a good idea honey? If Yeunjung runs off I might not be able to find her." 

"It's fine, they have security for a reason." Their dad rubbed their mom's back comfortingly, "Anyways lets get moving!" 

Their first stop was a clothing store, which seemed to bore the heck out of Yan an, considering all the clothes were for girls, as he sat beside Jinho, he looked over the map that their father gave him when he noticed a big toy store that was located in the upper corner of the map, he tugged at Jinho and pointed at the store to him, they looked at each other and shared a similar grin. 

"I'll go ask mama, wait a minute." Jinho came back with a smile on his face "She said we can go together but we have to come back to this store in an hour."

"Let's start walking then!" The two held hands as they walked out of the store, making comments on how weird some of the store signs looked, as the toy store was on the other side of the outlet, it took the duo a good 15 minutes to get over there, when the view of the toy store entered their vicinity, they dashed inside. As the bell over top dinged at their entry, their eyes widened at the seemingly endless rows of toys. They went down each aisle, interacting with every object they could see, laughing at the gag toys, impersonating at the action figures, and snuggling with the plushes.  
"Hyung?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why does this say Made in China?" Yan an held a box of an action figure at Jinho, Made in China clearly labeled at the bottom of the box.  
"I think it's because China made it"  
"Did China make all of them?" Yan an asked as they both flipped over every box in the aisle, to their astonishment Made in China was everywhere. "Why doesn't China just sell the toys?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's something only mama and baba know." Before they knew it, it was time to go back to where their mom had told them to. 

"Aww don't be upset Yan an." Jinho noticed the small pout on the youngster's face as they walked back "We can ask mama and baba if they can buy us a toy later." Yan an's eyes lit up at him, "Oh yeah! Let's walk faster then!" 

They had been walking for five minutes when they heard the speaker go on:  
CODE RED ATTACK WARNING, PLEASE ENTER THE NEAREST BUILDING AND AVOID STANDING NEAR THE ENTRANCES

A puzzled look appeared on Yan an's face as the foreign words were spoken through the speaker "I don't know what it's saying hyung." 

"Me neither Yan anni-" Jinho's talking was cut off by the sounds of people shouting, Yan an started to panic when everyone around him started to run chaotically, Yan an tried to keep a grip on Jinho's hand but he realized he was grabbing at nothing but thin air, in the chaos someone pushed him to the ground and he stayed huddled to the ground, listening to the ruckus as tears started to roll down his face, he had no idea what was going on and he just wanted Jinho to hold his hand and tell him it's just a scene from that scary movie they were not allowed to watch but watched it anyways, trying to get a grip on the situation, he realized it was suddenly dead silent. 

"J-Jinho hyung?" Yan an didn't know where he was anymore, he must've gotten dragged to a different area in the outlet throughout the ruckus. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he looked around, he was still outside and he couldn't see anyone and all the stores had closed their windows. Yan an's sobs were interrupted by a whirring sound, looking up he saw a helicopter hovering over the outlet with a weird disc attached to a long arm that was connected at the bottom. Yan an was slightly fascinated by the device, his tears slowing down a little as he got up and looked at it. His observing was cut short though as he heard a shout come from presumably the helicopter.  
"1........." Yan an became confused again with the foreign language. 

"2........"Yan an suddenly had a terrible gut feeling about the helicopter. 

"3!" "HYUNGGG-" Yan an was cut off by a weird echoing sound it and before he knew it, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O WHAT (hopefully how you guys are reacting)  
> I was trying to psyche you guys out with the title and the summary, I'm hoping I made some of you guys just assume he watched a scary movie NOT THIS.
> 
> Ok wtf I put the chapter through my grammar checker and it was like 100 MISTAKES and my face just paled O_O but then I realized it was bashing everytime I wrote Yan an so it's ok now ;p
> 
> IK He got like no happy chapter like Yeo one :( but writing anything else for him felt unnecessary so i skipped right to that knife,  
> There's a reason I put Kino with Yeo One and Yeunjung/Jinho with Yan an (think about it)  
> I basically dropped another *twist* would i call it a twist? with what Yan an was thinking when Jinho was singing so maybe connect some lines in your head if you didn't catch that yeah, just pointed it out in case you missed the blatantly obvious bold ;p
> 
> We'll go back to Yeo One next chapter but if you REALLY want the next chapter to continue with Yan an I can do that.
> 
> Also thanks for the support ;D I'm only used to getting 1 comment AT THE MOST so let's applaud to that <3 thanks guys. 
> 
> I loved reading those comments and predictions so if you want to predict what may happen next I'd love to see it!
> 
> Uh sorry one more request ;p, I rlly wanted to make my profile picture that one part in their show Pentagon Maker with Kino wearing the bunny costume , I can't seem to find a good photo of it anywhere (I shoved Yeoan as my picture after 20 minutes of no luck) so if any of you have a square photo of it could you shoot it my way? thanks <3


	3. Wake me Up (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst nightmares turn out to be reality~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of request from Mouzzi? (srry you're not a real user so i can't confirm that name xD) We are continuing with Yan an's story.   
> this "Wake me Up" Section has been planned to be 3 chapters, after that we will frolic back to Yeo one, or if you rlly want we can go to Yeo one somewhere in the middle. 
> 
> Also I have added dates in the last two chapters if you just want to go back and check that out
> 
> This is the Yans? (Can someone confirm Yan an's last name with me please) POV of THAT (cries) day.
> 
> The tissue box is to your left, you may need it, I cried writing it ;p, but I am super sensitive so maybe that's why.....

CODE RED ATTACK WARNING, PLEASE ENTER THE NEAREST BUILDING AND AVOID STANDING NEAR THE ENTRANCES

A puzzled look appeared on Yan an's and Jinho's face as the foreign words were spoken through the speaker "I don't know what it's saying hyung." 

"Me neither Yan anni-" Jinho was cut off as he felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from Yan an. 

"YAN ANNNNN!" Jinho was desperately shouting for his brother as he got further away, grabbing at the air as if Yan an would magically get pulled to him, but the screams of other people were drowning out his shouts. and before he knew it he had been shoved into a store. From somewhere in the crowd, Jinho could faintly hear his brother's cries for him. He tried to run back out but whoever grabbed him away was keeping hold on him, he looked up to see some stranger with his hand firmly on his shoulder, the man appeared to be Chinese, dressed in a blue long sleeve with black pants, there was a badge with a word on his chest that Jinho couldn't read. From what he's learned from his dad showing his English, it seemed to resemble something like Security but Jinho had no idea what that was. 

"It's not safe to go out kid, just stay here." 

"But my brother!" The security guard looked at him confused and Jinho realized he had burst into Korean under the stressful situation. He recollected what he would say in Chinese before speaking again.

"But my broth-" 

"Jinho!" He turned around, eyes starting to fill with tears at the familiar tone, he ran out of the security guard's hold and into his parent's arms, looking around with blurry eyes, the store appeared to be the store he was supposed to meet them in. 

"Where's Yan an?" The fear in Jinho's eyes was enough of an answer for her, she ran up and slapped the security guard in the face. 

"You bastard!" Why didn't you get both of my sons!" 

"I apologize, ma'am, I was only moving people who were stuck in the commotion." 

"And you only bothered to grab one of them!?" 

"I did not know that this boy was your son in the first place ma'am, I was only moving people to safety." 

"You idiot! I'll get you fired and I'l-" 

"Honey calm down." Mr. Yan separated his wife from the security guard, pulling Jinho into his arms as his wife could do unpredictable things when this emotionally unstable. "He probably made his way into a different store." 

"You're right, he probably found his way."

"Hyung?" Jinho noticed Yeunjung clutching onto his leg "What's happening?"

"I wish I knew Yeunnie."

"Is Gege okay?" 

"I don't know either, let's just hope that he is." Yeunjung didn't like the sound of the answer, her face scrunching unpleasantly and crying into his stomach. "What if Gege gets hurt?"

"He won't Yeunnie, he's strong-" Jinho stopped as he heard a faint shout from outside, it was so quiet it could've easily been mistaken for a light breath, the tone of the shout seemed to be that of a middle-aged man, the security guard picked up on it too as he pushed the Yan an family to the very back of the store where many other people were huddled.

"What are yo-" The security guard placed a finger over Jinho's lips to shush him. Everyone in the store suddenly fell silent as they could also sense the faint shout coming from outside. Jinho held onto Yeunjung's hand as they huddled in their parent's arm, the store was dim, as the blinds were shut and lights turned off, adding more to the unsettling atmosphere. 

Another faint shout came from the outside and before Jinho could stop and think about why someone was shouting, a weird echo resonated lightly in the room for a few seconds before disappearing.

CRACK

"AHH!" Gasps and screams followed the thundering sound of all the glass windows cracking, displaying dozens of imperfections on its once crystal clear surface for everyone to see, then they shattered briefly after, millions of glass fragments fell to the floor before Jinho's feet, Yeunjung started to cry again at the sound.

Everyone continued to stay silent with the exception of silent sobbing and whimpers coming from a few, scared of what may happen next. Everyone stood still in absolute silence for a few minutes, in fear of any more unpredictable events occurring. After five minutes, the crowd was still silent. recovering from his initial shock, Yan an suddenly flashed across Jinho's mind, he bolted out of his parent's arms to get outside.

"Come back! It's not safe!" Jinho ignored the shout of the security guard and continued running. 

"Get off of me bastard! My son is more important than my life!" He glanced over his shoulder to see his mom wrestling the security guard who was trying to hold her off from running out as well. 

Jinho winced in pain as he ran over the broken glass, some of the little pieces were getting kicked up into his calves that were exposed by his shorts, but Jinho ignored it in favor of finding his brother.

"YAN AN!" Jinho called out as he ran past other stores in search of his little brother, glass was littered everywhere, pieces coming up to pierce his legs occasionally as he ran. He could see groups of people still huddled in every store he passed, looking at the running boy, but none of the people in the stores were Yan an. 

As Jinho kept running he started to hear faint noises of people talking, going with his gut, he ran towards the source of noise. After a few corners, he was met with a large number of people all circled around something. Jinho couldn't see what they were surrounding so he slipped in the between the gaps of their legs, an advantage of little kids. When he made it to the center and finally saw the cause of the commotion, Jinho's face froze, paling to an extreme extent. 

There was an adult presumably doing something medical related that Jinho didn't care about, that wasn't important to him, but what caught his attention was who the adult was crouched over.

It was a little Chinese boy who had his eyes shut, with a small stream of blood gently trickling down his ears that led to a mini-puddle of the gruesome liquid on the floor, a few cuts were on his knees with specks of dirt tainting his pale skin, it was Yan an. 

"ANIE!" Jinho made the final leap through the crowd to his little brother, the adult looked at Jinho and said something, but Jinho couldn't understand any of the foreign words and ignored what was said. He lightly picked up Yan an's head and held it to his chest as tears started to blur his vision. The crowd grew quieter as the volume of his sobs increased, everyone looking at him sympathetically. 

"A-anie, the j-joke's over o-open your eyes and t-tell hyung it was a t-trick. But he was met with no answer, the boy stayed limp in his arms."

"Y-you know I-i don't l-like you p-pranks A-anie, h-hyung will be a-angry if you keep t-tricking him so w-wake up-" 

"JINHO!" Jinho could hear his parents shouts coming from far away.

"MAMA! BABA!" Frantic footsteps were heard, and Jinho could hear his parents pushing through the crowd with light apologies.

When they made it to the center, they stood frozen as well, Jinho's mom was the first run over, recklessly falling over, ignoring the wide tear in her stocking, She pulled the limp body into her arms and wailed out her cries, their dad ran up with Yeunjung. He was normally calm, but a few tears glistened in his eyes, exposing cracks in his calm composure.   
Yeunjung being too young to understand much of the commotion only shook Yan an's arms gently. 

"Why is Gege sleeping here, mama? He said the ground is not soft to sleep on." 

"Yeunjung." Their mother brought her hand to Yeunjung's face and traced the side of her chin, speaking with a quiet tone as anything louder would force her into a loud sob. "He's not sleeping." Something clicked in Yeunjung's head as she turned to Jinho, tears threatening to spill down. 

"Hyung?" Jinho could only hum in response through choked sobs. 

"How long is Gege going to sleep?" 

"I h-hope it's just a quick n-nap." 

"What if he doesn't wake up from his nap?" The tears were streaming down the younger's face now.

"T-then Anie i-is going to s-sleep for a long t-tim-"   
Jinho was cut off by the sound of sirens, everyone looked up to see an ambulance approaching them, presumably being called on by one of the bystanders. Their father suddenly unfroze from his stiffened state. He picked up Yan an's body, frantically running to the paramedics who met him halfway with the stretcher. 

"Please save my son!" The desperate plea resonated over the sound of the sirens. The paramedics gave an understanding nod, telling the address of the hospital before loading Yan an into the ambulance and speeding away. Their father immediately ran back to the family and picked up Yeunjung, motioning his wife and son to rush to their car as quickly as possible. They ran past the crowd, who left an opening for them to escape through, all speaking in the same foreign language that Jinho didn't understand, but the sound of the tone indicated that they were wishing only the best for them. When the family reached the parking lot, they noticed that all of the car windows were broken and there was yet another sea of glass fragments to conquer. Locating their car, Mrs. Yan quickly swept the glass of the seats, ushering the kids into the car before they sped off, Jinho glanced at the outlet one more time to see people beginning to clean up the glass and the sight of police cars approaching the area....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to let that sink in 
> 
> -  
>  -  
>  -
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS UPDATE CAME LATER THAN PROMISED ;/Screw you school xD, I rlly hate being there for 14 hours UGH  
> I do have occasional time at school to write, but it's on my phone and my phone has terrible internet, so I retype onto my computer (Which I never get guaranteed time to do everyday) and edit. I'm pushing for the next chapter to be done after this weekend. I'M PUSHING 
> 
> But pls, someone confirm Yan an's last name with me pls, then I'll go back and fix it.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to see a cameo from one of their favourite idols don't hesitate to ask me, they may be in a recurring role later on, but not super important as those characters have been figured out (and actually finalized by me as of 10 minutes ago xD) but I don't mind throwing in your biases, or whoever you want, as I'll need a good handful of people to use as "extras" after the next few chapters. 
> 
> Bye~~. See you guys soon. If there is still snow in your country BE CAREFUL, don't die, (I slipped like 50 times today)


	4. Wake me Up (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up....................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I kept my promise this time <3  
> You may have noticed I put some new tags (Wooseok/Kino and Hongseok/ Jinho)   
> I'd hate to burst the bubbles of those who came for that but those relationships are totally happening WAY LATER, and I mean WAY LATER, but I'm talking about the relationship relationship, not the relationship? You get what I'm saying here xD  
>  You're going to have to bear with me in this chapter, there's a lot of boring scientific terms (well I think it's boring)   
> Because what was said had to be said since WE'RE GOING TO FIND OUT YAN AN'S VERDICT, also there is probably a lot of inaccurate stuff so bear with me on that as well xD 
> 
> Sit back and relax with a Cinnamon Bun (Located in the Hospitals cafeteria) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry to Wangyourass (I think) what you imagined (I love your idea though) is going down the drain, a very deep drain.

They made it to the hospital in two minutes flat, luckily avoiding wrong turns and collision with other vehicles. They ran into the lobby, greeted by a Chinese nurse who was likely sent there, expecting their arrival 

"Where's my son!" Both of the parents yelled simultaneously at the nurse, who remained unfazed by the loud shouts. He's currently in the operating room, you'll have to wait in a waiting room but I can assure you that our team of doctors and surgeons have everything under control." Mrs. Yan raised her hand to slap the nurse on impulse, irritated at being unable to see her son, but the arm was quickly put down by her husband. Two other nurses ran up and smiled sympathetically. 

"Before you go wait, I think we should attend to your cuts." Jinho immediately winced at the word cuts, suddenly realizing how many cuts were decorating his limbs, especially his calves and let out a whimper of pain. The rest of the family did the same, all too caught up with Yan an to realize their cuts and blood tainting their once clean skin. They were led to one of the medical rooms to be patched up. Jinho yelped in pain when the alcohol made contact with his wounds and as he felt a small piece of glass get extracted from the gash in his calf, but the nurse tried to ease the pain by gently rubbing his back, as Jinho was led out of them room, he could see that everyone else was also sporting numerous bandages. After that they were finally led to the waiting room, promises from the nurse to return with news soon. The family sat in silence, everyone passed the crying phase and simply sitting in a state of shock, even Yeunjung couldn't talk about anything, simply staring at the little doll in her hand from the toy bin in the corner.

"Breaking News! Attack! On the San Diego Outlet!" Jinho turned his head towards the sound of the TV, a blonde woman was talking at a table, a picture of the outlet they visited had appeared in the left corner of the screen. Jinho could not understand anything that she was saying but then Chinese and Korean subtitles started to scroll across the bottom of the screen, so he kept his eyes fixed on it, the rest of the family had done the same. 

"The source of the attack was from an unidentified helicopter carrying an ultrasonic military weapon. Police are currently investigating for any possible signs on the helicopter from security camera footage that can help identify the attacker. It is currently believed to be from somewhere in East Asia as the US government has had conflicts with them recently. The force of the ultrasonic weapon was said to deal 150 decibels to the area, breaking every glass window in its vicinity. Further damage was avoided as people quickly hid in buildings, thus having no casualties but there is reportedly one person currently in critical condition. Updates coming soon." The TV screen flicked to a display of weather images as a man started to gesture at the photos, hand pointing at the little numbers at the bottom that lost Jinho's interest who now found the blank white walls more intriguing, the family continued their silence. 

Time seemed like it was moving as slow as possible, torturing the family with an evil smirk painted on its face. Everyone continued to stare lifelessly at the white walls, silence only interrupted by an occasional cough or a few seconds of choked sobs when one of them started to cry again, Jinho only glanced at the clock when he started to feel his eyes start to close, the clock read 11pm, indicating that the Yan family had been staying for several hours and signalling that it was way past the children's bedtime but their parents weren't telling them to sleep so Jinho was not going to let sleep overtake him, he had to stay awake for Yan an. The Chinese nurse had walked back in when the clock struck 12 AM, clutching a piece of paper likely from one of the doctors who didn't come likely due to the language barrier. The parents had jumped up as the nurse walked in, kids having succumbed to sleep as the hour went by.

"Yan an's in stable condition now." Their parents let out a hushed cheer, careful to not wake the kids. All hugging each other in lieu of the good news as tears of happiness started to roll down their cheeks, silencing each other after a minute to let the nurse continue talking. 

"The effect from the sonic weapon forced his body in critical conditions as a few of his veins had popped from the sound frequency, drastically lowering his blood levels but luckily none of the veins were major and the surgeons were able to patch it up and restore blood to him efficiently, but unfortunately." The parents tensed up at the negative word, 

"He had suffered major damage to both cochlear in his ears, his left cholera was very close to being fully burst open, it was saved from being fully destroyed, same goes for the right but it suffered less damage than the left. Sadly, the majority of his sensory cells in the cochlear used for hearing has been destroyed, the doctor can only run tests when Yan an wakes up to measure the extent of this damage but it is certain that he's gone deaf." 

"Wait so he cannot hear anything?"

"Yes, that is the case but there may be a chance that he can hear a little bit but it'll be so tiny that it's practically being deaf."

"You're lying." The nurse stopped and looked at Mrs. Yan, who seemed to be angered by the news. "He can't be deaf, he doesn't deserve that."

"Unfortunately that is the case ma'am." Before his wife could say anything else, her husband stopped her.

"We can worry about that later honey, let's just think about when he'll wake up."

"Oh yes that reminds me, Yan an has been moved into a room, you may visit him now." Nodding at the nurse's information, the parents picked up their kids, who were still fast asleep, and brought them to the said room. Laying them down on the foot of the bed as they gazed upon the peaceful face of their son. Aside from the bandages on his ears, Yan an looked like he was sleeping peacefully, looking as if he had a relaxing day over what he had to go through in the last 24 hours, Mr. and Mrs. Yan stared at his face as they sat on the side to await his awake, but as always, sleep beat them out, both dozing off as the clock struck 3 am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The gleam of the bright sunlight slowly raised him to consciousness. Yan an's eyes fluttered open to the sight of blindingly white walls, there were a few blurry figures standing before him. Yan an blinked his eyes a few times to regain clarity. 

"Mama? Baba?" It was an inaudible mumble, but the figures somehow heard it and immediately turned towards the unknown source of noise, his parents face lit up as they saw Yan an awake from slumber. They ran up and hugged him, saying something but all Yan an could return was a confused look. It was baffling to him, their lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything coming out of them, suddenly realizing that he was sitting in an eerie silence.

Maybe it's a part of my dream Yan an had thought as he was previously dreaming of walking in a valley of birds and flowers, as he glanced at the birds chirping, he was met with mute sounds so it was safe to say that this was a continuation of his dream. But then he saw his mom break into tears when she noticed his confused glance. It could not be real, the silence felt like it was trying to swallow him whole, much worse than the nightmares where the monsters under the bed tried to drag him under. He motioned for his mom to repeat what she had spoken previously. She tried repeating what she said to him as tears poured down her face and stained his chest, but he was met with nothing, the eerie silence continued. Yan an started to cry out of confusion and fear, wrapping his arms around his mother. 

 

Because maybe, just maybe it wasn't a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOO, at least he's awake now yay, I hope you enjoyed your hospital Cinnamon Bun   
> A question a lot of you may be thinking   
> Q: Is he getting a hearing aid?   
> A: No, I did not put deaf in the summary and title just to let him hear, I'M NOT LETTING CHANGGU SUFFER ALONE XD, So I am going to give a very stupid and made up reason for him to not have a hearing aid in the next chapter, but if you think about it, it will be kind of logical. 
> 
> A little foreshadow, The next chapter will wrap up Yan an's story for now then we're zooming over to Yeo one, (WHO WILL GO BLINDDD)
> 
> Unfortunate news, I pushed to get this chapter out fast because I'm officially being pushed into the super busy life (lame ik),  
>  I will be busy until March?   
>  So updates will be pushed to once a week, and I'm going to say around Monday-Tuesday like today, if we get rlly unlucky it's going to be two weeks for an update.
> 
> Don't forget to request a character (kpop idol) you would like to see in the story~~ As I am taking those requests in
> 
> Thanks for everything guys ;D (I also find it absurd that I have more comments than Kudos since it's usually the opposite but I guess it's because half the comments are mine xD)
> 
>  
> 
> (I dropped a little thing about Jinho if you didn't catch it, scroll back up ;p)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooo tired rn XD, I'll edit it when I wake up tomorrow lol, the next chapter will most likely go to Yan an, I don't see how it wouldn't, I'm just tired lol 
> 
> Actualy I'm curious, Tell me guys who you think is going to be blind and who will be deaf, i just want to see if you guys can see my vision ;p


End file.
